Gigi Eren
by Diane Harlequin
Summary: Kekacauan yang terjadi di hari pertama Eren 'diambil' oleh Pasukan Pengintai / "Jangan mengambilnya, menjijikkan." / 'Tidak. Hidupku tamat. Hidupku tamat.' / Bruuk! / "Loh, Eren?" / Parody of SnK Episode 14 / OneShoot!


_**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime. Saya cuma pake charas-nya kok.**_

_**Genre : Humor/Parody**_

_**Rate K-T**_

_**Warning : OOC, Humor/Parody mungkin garing, Typo(s), minim deskripsi, memuat percakapan asli**__**—**__**spoiler bagi yang belum nonton anime, dll..**_

_**.**_

_**Terinspirasi dari anime Shingeki no Kyojin episode 14.**_

_**.**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Eren Jeager**_

_**Hange Zoe / Hanji Zoe**_

_**Erwin Smith / Irvin Smith**_

_**Levi / Rivaille**_

_**Mike Zacharius **__**(**__tanpa dialog__**)**_

**.**

_**Enjoy :3**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darius Zackley, komandan tertinggi yang mengepalai tiga divisi—Pasukan Kepolisian, Pasukan Penjaga, dan Pasukan Pengintai telah memutuskan bahwa Eren Jeager si bocah _Titan_ untuk diawasi oleh Pasukan Pengintai, tepatnya dibawah pengawasan Levi, korporal muda yang disebut sebagai _The Humanity's Strongest Soldier_, karena kemampuannya dalam membunuh _Titan_ yang setara dengan seluruh pasukan—tentunya sebelumnya dengan hadiah tendangan bertubi-tubi yang membuat gigi Eren terlempar keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan disinilah Eren sekarang, di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh petinggi dari pasukan pengintai, meringis perih atas lukanya yang kini sedang diobati oleh Hanji Zoe—si wanita tampan atau mungkin pria cantik.

"Ya ampun, ini benar-benar kejam." Hanji membuka suara sembari membersihkan luka Eren dengan kapas yang telah dibasahi cairan alkohol. "Sakit, ya?" ia berujar lagi.

Eren meringis, sedikit mengelap lukanya dengan kain tipis, "Sedikit..."

"Dimanakah sakitnya?" Mendengarnya entah kenapa membuat Hanji terlihat sedikit bersemangat, mungkin ia sudah memiliki sesuatu untuk observasinya terhadap Eren nanti.

"Maafkan kami." Erwin Smith—Kepala Pasukan Pengintai berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, merasa tidak enak atas apa yang dilakukan bawahannya—Levi tadi untuk mendapatkan hak asuh atas Eren.

"Tapi berkat itu kami bisa melakukan pengawasan padamu."

"Baik."

"Akhirnya kami berhasil memainkan kartu kami di saat-saat kritis itu. Rasa sakitmu itu memberikan keberhasilan bagi kami,"

Erwin pun sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Eren, ia mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Eren, mulai sekarang mohon kerjasamanya."

Sedikit terkejut, Eren menyambut uluran tangan Erwin, "Baik. Mohon bimbingannya!"

Levi yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding tembok mulai mendekati Eren dan mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya, sembari meregangkan tangan diatas sandaran kursi dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya, cukup angkuh jika tidak melihatnya sebagai seorang Korporal Pasukan Pengintai ataupun sebagai _The Humanity's Strongest Soldier_. Eren sedikit terlonjak dan refleks ia melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Erwin tadi dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Korporal bertubuh pendek tersebut.

"Hei, Eren."

Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja Eren tau orang ini memiliki aura menakutkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Y..Ya."

"Apa kau membenciku?" Lagi, kali ini Levi sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. Eren makin gugup.

"Ti-tidak." Eren menjawab ragu. "Saya mengerti yang Anda lakukan memanglah beralasan." lanjutnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Tapi tetap saja ada batasannya—" Hanji menyela. "Kau menendang wajahnya sampai giginya keluar."

Hanji menunjukkan gigi Eren yang terlepas di ruang pengadilan tadi, tentunya dengan sapu tangan sebagai alas.

"Jangan mengambilnya, menjijikkan." protes Levi.

Hanji mengelak, "Ini bisa menjadi sampel penting untukku." katanya.

"Eren, kurasa kau akan bersyukur jika tak diselidiki oleh wanita ini."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka. Aku sama sekali tak ingin membunuh Eren—"

"—Hei Eren, bisa tolong buka mulutmu?" pinta Hanji.

_Deg_. Eren tercekat. Ia sungguh tidak mau menolak permintaan dari orang yang sedang berada didepannya kali ini, ia adalah orang baru di sekumpulan orang-orang ini, terlebih dengan statusnya sebagai seorang manusia yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi _Titan_ yang diawasi oleh _The Humanity's Strongest Soldier_. Tapi kalau Eren menuruti permintaan wanita—entah pria didepannya ini, Eren merasa dunianya akan kiamat.

"Eren?" Hanji berkata lagi, sepertinya ia tipe yang tidak sabaran.

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

"Kenapa Eren?

_Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg._ Debaran di jantungnya semakin bertambah cepat dan keras, takut-takut ia melirik Levi yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk saat ini.

"Kenapa?" Levi melirik Eren tajam yang serta merta membuat nyalinya ciut, mengecil, dan rasanya seperti akan hilang /eh?

'_Kaa-san, tolong aku.' _Batin Eren menjerit. Tolong, siapapun tolong selamatkan Eren dari ruangan ini.

"Eren, buka mulutmu. Tidak akan aku apa-apakan kok." Hanji mulai membujuk.

Eren berdoa, semoga apa yang dilakukannya kali ini tidak salah. Ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan diiringi tatapan Hanji yang sedikit menajam—karena rasa penasarannya.

Hanji tercekat, mulut dan matanya kompak membulat bersamaan. Rasa terkejutnya yang dirasa sedikit berlebihan untuk ukuran Hanji yang sepertinya hiperaktif tersebut membuat dua rekan dibelakangnya—Erwin Smith dan Mike Zacharius menoleh. Sedangkan Levi hanya melihat melalui lirikan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Tidak. Hidupku tamat. Hidupku tamat.'_ Eren membatin, ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi apa boleh buat, dituruti ataupun tidak dituruti keduanya akan tetap menjadi masalah, sedikit takut ia membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Giginya..." Hanji mulai berbicara, sepertinya ia cukup _shock_ atas apa yang ia lihat. Sedangkan yang lain menahan napas menunggu lanjutan kalimat Hanji dengan penasaran. Dan Eren semakin berdebar.

"Giginya Eren..."

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

"Giginya Eren sudah..."

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

"Hanji, kalau kau bertele-tele dengan kalimatmu, kupastikan sepatuku akan mendarat di mukamu kali ini." _Grrh_, Levi mulai tidak sabar.

"...banyak bolongnya."

Tuh kan, Eren pikir juga apa. Itu sebabnya ia tidak mau menuruti permintaan Hanji, efeknya itu loh, bisa membuat sesak napas sama efek jantungan tiba-tiba apalagi sama manula. _Image_ Eren yang bertampang manis nan berani nan gagah nan _gentle_ rasanya terhapus begitu saja atas aib yang selama ini hanya ayah dan ibunya saja yang tahu, Mikasa dan Armin saja tidak diberitahu kok.

"Pfft, huahaha! Eren! Pfft. Aku tidak menyangka. Hahaha!" Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak, Erwin tersenyum maklum, sedangkan Mike hanya membuang muka sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, menahan tawa mungkin, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Muka Eren merah padam. Ia malu. Sungguh. Sungguh. Sangat. Malu.

"Pfft! Hahaha! Ada sisa roti lagi. Pasti jarang menyikat gigi. Kau harus melihat ini Levi. Ini sungguh menggelikan. Hahaha. Aku yakin kau pasti akan tertawa! Hahaha!" tawa Hanji makin keras membahana, berkebalikan dengan suara Eren yang terdengar semakin mencicit seperti tikus yang kepergok sedang kaus kaki yang dimulut alias digigit.

_Ctik_. Entah kenapa Eren merasa ada salah satu saraf yang putus di otaknya, atau mungkin cuma halusinasinya, eh nggak _ding_, itu bunyi dari sesuatu yang bergerak disampingnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah bak penyanyi dangdut mencari nafkah, empat kepala lain menoleh ke asalnya suara, dimana Levi yang berdiri dengan kaki gemetar yang menatap _horror_ pada Eren. Telunjuknya teracung menantang mengarah pada Eren, Eren _shock_, Mike tercengang—sedikit _shock_, Erwin lebih _shock_, Levi paling _shock_, Hanji tetap tertawa. Rasanya Hanji mulai tidak kompak nih.

"Erwin! Aku tidak mau mengawasi bocah jorok ini!" teriak Levi yang kemudian bergegas pergi. Sisanya melongo. Cukup takjub juga melihat Levi berteriak dan berlari terbirit-birit seperti itu.

"Hahaha. Kau hebat, Eren! Puluhan_ Titan_ sanggup si cebol itu bunuh, tapi hanya dengan gigimu ia langsung berlari seperti itu. Hahaha! Seperti melihat hantu saja!" Hanji menepuk pundak Eren yang sepertinya sudah diambang batas rasa malu. Dan kemudian...

_**Bruuk!**_

"Loh, Eren?"

"Erwin! Mike! Bantu aku, Eren pingsan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**_** dengan tidak elitnya.**_

_**Hontou ni gomenasai, kalo deskripsinya kurang dan banyak memuat percakapan asli dari animenya. Aku kehabisan ide -_-**_

_**So? Humor/Parody disini cukup kerasa gak? Atau malah garing? -_-**_

_**Kasih tanggapan ya minna, arigatou xD  
><strong>_

_**Sign,**_

**la loony**_**.**_


End file.
